The Return of Bunny Raven
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: A rather serious, but whimsical storyline.  Crossover only for use of a plot device.  Only Teen Titans characters for the most part.  Rated M for later chapters.  BBxRae
1. How to Make a Titanimorph Appear

How To Make a Titanimorph Appear Raven pushed her magic to it's limits. This was a tough battle. Hard to believe, since they were fighting Doctor Light.  
>They were in the skies over China. They had attempted to use the T-Jet as a battle base, but that hadn't worked out too well. So now they were making do with what they had.<br>Starfire was doing well with the aerial battle. Her abilities were well suited for it. Beast Boy was doing as expected, showing surprising initiative when it came to aerial combat.  
>Cyborg and Robin were testing out some new tech he had developed: an Air Battle Board. It was supposed to track their movements in the air and stay under them, so they could battle in the air as easily as on the ground. This was the first live battle test, and so far things were going well. Still, Raven was keeping an eye out, just in case something went wrong and she had to rescue them.<br>She should have been watching her own back.  
>A huge blast of energy hit her from above, and she went rocketing towards the ground. SHe saw it coming up fast, and knew she didn't have time to teleport or stop herself. Instead, she wrapped herself in a coccoon of her magic, hoping to deaden the impact. She looked at where she was landing.<br>'A spring?' she had time to woncder before crashing head long into it. She thought she could fly right out of it and rejoin the others, but then something happened.  
>20 minutes later...<br>Doctor Light was captured and tied up, strapped to the underside of the T-Jet unconcious. The Titans came down to the ground, and saw many cold springs with bamboo poles of different heights spread around.  
>"Spread out!" Robin commanded. "We know Raven came down somewhere around here. We can't pick up her communicator, and she hasn't made it back, so she might be unconcious or hurt. Find her!"<br>"Yes, we must find friend Raven soon. I am most worried for her." Starfire floated around, concern writ large on her face.  
>"Dude! I can't pick up her scent anywhere! And this place gives me the creeps," Beast Boy proclaimed with a shudder.<br>"Man, the mystic energy readings I'm picking up here are off the scales, and fluctuating wildly. We'd better find someone who can tell us about this place before we accidentally trigger something nasty." Cyborg was worried about Raven, but he was also worried about the others, too.  
>Robin sighed. "Okay, we'll find a local, and hope he or she speaks english."<br>"If they do not, perhaps I can be of aid as a translator. It would not be difficult to acquire the local dialect for me." Starfire's face and voice were full of innocent concern. Her suggestion, however, made Robin flinch.  
>'I hope they speak English...' Robin thought to himself.<br>"Oh! Visitors!"  
>They all turned. A short, pudgy man in a green unifrom waved to them all.<br>"Welcome sirs and miss, to this place, Jusenkyo! Training Ground of Cursed Springs."  
>"Training ground?" Robin asked, intruiged.<br>"Cursed Springs?" Starfire asked, confused.  
>"Is that what's up with the freaky energy readings around here?" Cyborg pondered.<br>"Who CARES what the deal is with this Juicy-neko place!" Beast Boy proclaimed. "We're looking for Raven, remember? You there! A girl came falling out of the sky about ten minutes ago. Purple hair, pale skin, wearing a dark blue cloak and unitard. Did you see her?"  
>"Oh, yes. Falling girl this way." He guided them over to a spring that was starting to bubble. "She fall in here, N shu? de t z? de ch?nti?n, Spring of drowned Rabbit. Very tragic story, of rabbit who drown in spring some 1000 years ago. Now whoever fall into spring, take on form of rabbit."<br>"Wait..." Robin paused. "She's going to come out a rabbit?"  
>Starfire was ecstatic. "Oh, she will be so adorable!"<br>Cyborg was perturbed. "That's...kinda freaky."  
>Beast Boy, however, was staring at the spring. "Is it a hot spring?"<br>"No. All Jusenkyo spring are cold springs."  
>"Then why is it bubbling?"<br>"What? Shouldn't be..." The guide stared into the spring, just as black lightning started to arc out of it. "GET BACK!"  
>Everyone ran back from the spring just as it exploded. When the light from the explosion cleared, the place was covered in a light mist. Raven was visible as a silouhette striding towards them. A the mist cleared, they all stared at her.<br>At first glance, she seemed taller, but that was only because she was now balanced on the balls of her feet. Her feet had lengthened somewhat, which only accentuated her long legs. What skin was visible was covered in a fine coating of snow white fur. Her purple hair made a stark contrast to this, as two long, floppy white ears came up off the top of her head to hang around her face. Invisible under her cloak, a white cotton bob tail made a bulge in the back of her unitard. Looking at them, her pink little nose twitched.  
>"What?" she asked them, as yet unaware of her transformation. "Did we win?" <div> 


	2. Inescapable

Inescapable ...  
>"Did you say Jusenkyo?"<br>Raven stared at her friends in shock. She should have expected something like this. Of course her life could never be simple. She sighed irritatedly.  
>"Well, it's not so bad. Now I'll have a good reason for refusing to go swimming with you guys, and maybe you'll stop bugging me about it."<br>"What do you mean?" Robin seemed more confused by this statement than my attitude.  
>I turned to the guide. "Could you get me some hot water?" The guide nods and runs to his cabin. I turn back to the others. "A Jusenkyo curse is a shape changing curse triggered by water temperature. Cold water activates the change, and hot water reverses it."<br>The others relax. "That's not so bad. We were really worried." Cyborg wipes his brow exageratedly.  
>Starfire beamed at me. "Indeed! This could be most joyous, for you are just so-"<br>"I fyou call me 'cute' or 'adorable' even once, I'll throw your boy wonder into the spring of drowned girl over there," I said, pointing. "Don't think I won't."  
>Starfire and Robin both blanch. Cyborg stares at me funny. Beast Boy cracks a joke.<br>"Umm...dude? It's Robin. How will we be able to tell the difference?"  
>I crack up laughing. I can't help it. That one was actually funny.<br>Beast Boy grins hugely at me. "I told you I'd get you to laugh at my jokes someday!"  
>"Great," I said, "does this mean you'll stop telling them?"<br>"No way! Now I gotta keep telling them, to make you laugh again."  
>I glare at him. "You already managed it once. Going for double or nothing?"<br>"No," he says, "but you have a beautiful laugh, and I want to hear it more often."  
>I stare at Beast Boy for a while, stunned. Did...did BEAST BOY just say something charming?<br>The guide returns at that moment with a kettle of water, steaming. Eager for the distraction, I grabbed it and poured it over myself.  
>Nothing happened. Frustrated, and somewhat frightened, I dumped the kettle over my head.<br>Still no change.  
>I grabbed the guide by the collar of his shirt and pulled him inches from my face. "Why didn't it work?" I demand angrily, my eyes going demonic.<br>"Aiyah! You are magic using demon child, yes?"  
>"What does that have to do with anything?" I snarl at him.<br>"Jusenkyo magic aincient and strong, but so is demon blood. If your magic and blood fought the magic of Jusenkyo...it may have altered the curse."  
>I dropped him. "Altered it how?"<br>"It may have made curse stronger, but changed its form. That why you bunny girl instead of bunny, and why spring explode."  
>"Alright," I said, starting to calm down, "I guess that makes sense. So why can't I change back?"<br>"That just it. There is no back."  
>I stare at him in shock. "What are you talking about?"<br>"Instead of changing into rabbit, rabbit form fuse with your base form. COld water no turn you into rabbit, and hot water no turn you human. You stuck in this form...forever."  
>I continue to stare. I don't want to believe it. It can't be true. But deep in my mind, I know enough magic to recognize the truth of his words. I just can't accept it. I turn towards the others briefly, then turn away. I can't bear to face them just now. Turning, I leap away, wishing myself back to the tower, to my room. I see the portal open before me, and I pass through it.<br>I'm back in my room. I didn't think I could teleport that far in a single leap, but that doesn't matter now. Nothing matters now. Knowing how dangerous it might be, I let go. I throw myself onto my bed. I bury my face in my pillow.  
>And I let my tears fall. <div> 


	3. There for you

There for you ...  
>Raven heard the others returning to the tower. They were in the common room. She could hear their conversation clearly even from her room. She'd have to consider getting Cyborg to improve the soundproofing.<br>"Well, nothing seems to be damaged. Raven must be handling it okay."  
>That was Robin. As understanding as he usually was, she was suprised at this show of insensitivity.<br>"I don't know, Rob. Maybe she's just got better control. She seemed really broken up when she warped back...if she's even here. She mighta gone somewhere else to deal."  
>That was Cyborg. Trying to be understanding and smooth things over. Sweetly typical of him.<br>"Perhaps Friend Raven is need need of some consoling?"  
>Starfire. Of course. She would try to come and console her. The one thing she didn't need right now was Star telling her how everything would be okay. If they let her come in here...<br>"I know! I shall make a Pudding of Tragic Transformations to aid her in dealing with this, and go to comfort her-"  
>"No."<br>Beast Boy?  
>"If anyone goes to help her through this right now, it's going to be me."<br>"Beast Boy, she can barely stand you, and with what she's going through-"  
>"How can you even claim to understand what she's going through, Robin? You haven't got a clue. None of you do!"<br>"And you do, BB?"  
>"Have any of you ever woken up each morning to look in the mirror, only to see something not you...not even human...looking back at you? To see an animal inside you that won't stay inside? To know that everyone will look at you and see an animal, a monster, a freak? To wonder if you even are human anymore?"<br>Everyone is silent by now, and the feelings of guilt and shame were almost overpowering. But the feelings from Beast Boy...anguish, concern, and a shockingly deep affection and regard.  
>"To go through every day, feeling the animal inside, wondering if today is the day that you lose control? To draw the line in your mind every night, where you end and the animal begins, only to find its vanished with the morning dew?"<br>The fears and worries that pusehd her to flee...that haunted her as she cried...how could he...  
>"I've lived with that every day of my life since I turned green, and every moment since the Beast awoke. I didn't have anyone to help me through it who could understand what I was going through. Now Raven's dealing with the same thing, or something similar enough. After all she's done for me...with all she means to me...the least I can do is be there for her, to help her through this."<br>'All she means to me...'? What did he mean by that?  
>She heard him leave the common room. She got up and walked to her door, leaving it closed. As he got to the outside of the door, she spoke up.<br>"Beast Boy?"  
>She could almost feel his hesitant smile.<br>"Raven, I-"  
>"I heard."<br>He gulped. "You what?"  
>"I heard everything you and the others were saying." Her voice wasn't her usual monotone, and was somewhat tinged with irony. "It seems these big ears are good for more than making me look ridiculous."<br>"I..." he paused. He seems to want to say something, but doesn't know how to say it. "Raven, I meant everything I said in there. Whatever you need, I'm here for you. Questions you need answered, explanations of what's happening...or just an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on. Anything you need from me...just ask."  
>Touched beyond words by what he said, and what she felt behind the words, she responded the only way she could. Throwing her door open, she threw herself into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder.<br>Unlike the last time this happened, he knew what to do now. Wrapping his arms around her, he cradeled her gently, and just held her.  
>When the others approached and saw them, Raven had almost drifted off. Beast Boy simply glared at the others, daring them to say anything.<br>Robin gave Beast Boy an approving smile before heading to his room.  
>Starfire seemed overjoyed at the sight of them. At least, that's what Beast Boy assumed was the cause of her head putting so many holes in the ceiling from her jerking flight. She got control of her self, silently giggling with suppressed glee, and flew to her room.<br>Cyborg gave Beast Boy a huge grin and a thumbs up before quietly going through his own door.  
>Feeling Raven begin to doze, Beast Boy carefully lifted her up, 'She's so light!' and carried her into her room. Gently he laid her on her bed, but when he went to move away, she spoke.<br>"Please...stay with me?" Her eyes were locked to his, pleading.  
>He smiled gently at her. "As you wish."<br>Curling up next to her, he held her close as she slept. 


	4. Adjustments

Adjustments ... ... ...  
>Three weeks later...<br>Raven had stayed in her room since getting back from Jusenkyo. Other than that first night, she spent her nights alone, but Beast Boy was in and out of her room frequently enough - apparently with permission - that Cyborg once joked that he should just move his stuff in there. He only joked about the situation the one time. The death glare Beast Boy gave him when he did made Raven's death glare look tame by comparison.  
>While Raven had become reclusive, Beast Boy had become incredibly protective of her. He made her tea, brought her food and drinks, worked overtime on the few missions that came up. He showed a new side of himself here, and the other Titans were impressed. He still joked around a bit, but never about Raven, and he would always drop everything at a moment's notice if Raven needed him. When asked about how she was doing, however, he would always answer that she was "dealing," and never give any more details than that.<br>And then came the morning Raven came out of her room.  
>It was a normal morning like any other. Cyborg and Robin were playing video games. Starfire was in the kitchen, making...something. Beast Boy was preparing tea and a salad for Raven. Her appetite had increased, and she had found a preference for cold greens.<br>The doors swished open. Everyone turned...and stared.  
>Raven stretched as she entered the room, not noticing the stares at first. She then walked straight to the kitchen and accepted a cup of tea from Beast Boy. With a whispered, "thank you," she began to drink. Then she noticed his smirk.<br>He was looking right at her, a wide smirk on his face. She didn't know what he was smirking at, but then he turned to look at the others, and his smirk widened. She turned to look. They were all staring at her, all other activities forgotten.  
>"What?" she asked them, slightly annoyed. She took a quick glance at herself. She was still a bunny, but that was nothing new, and she'd thought Beast Boy had worked some more sensitivity about it into them, from what she'd heard. Her hair had gotten longer, and now hung past her shoulders, but she thought the purple made a nice contrast against the white fur that was plainly visible...<br>...across her entire body.  
>"Oh," she said, blushing slightly. "Oops." She reached her hand to the side through a shadow portal that opened at her thought, and pulled her robe out. She then swept it over herself to cover what the others had been staring at.<br>Her furry nakedness.  
>Starfire was the first to speak.<br>"Friend Raven, I am most pleased to see that you are adjusting to this most unusual change you are going through, but...I was under the impression that it was not permisible on this planet to wander around without any clothes."  
>Robin spoke next.<br>"Yeah, I mean...I'd have thought you'd be wearing your unitard normally."  
>"Or maybe just sleepwear."<br>That comment from Cyborg earned a glower from BB, but Raven responded.  
>"Cyborg, do you remember what it's like to have your hair pulled?"<br>"Not really."  
>"Oh, Friend Cyborg, it is a most unpleasent experience."<br>"Well, imagine that sensation, but everywhere on your body where you're wearing clothes."  
>Cyborg winced. Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy shuddered.<br>"That's what it's like wearing clothes over fur. So, I kinda got used to going without in my room. It was more comfortable. I guess, coming out today, I just...forgot to throw something on."  
>The others nodded understandingly. Except Cyborg.<br>"Wait, let me see if I've got this straight. You've been laying around your room these past few weeks...naked, for comfort."  
>"Yes."<br>"And Beast Boy's been going in and out of your room pretty much at will during that time. Right?"  
>"He's been helping me adjust. Why?"<br>"Huh. Interesting." Cyborg had a wicked grin on his face. Beast Boy looked ready to rip it off.  
>"Cyborg," Raven addressed him in a dangerous tone, her eyes glowing, "Beast Boy has been every inch a perfect gentleman, and I'll thank you not to make such dreadful insinuations about his character." Her mystic aura had surrounded her at this point, and she looked very dangerous. The others expected her demon eyes to pop out at any moment. "Am I making myself clear?"<br>Cyborg looked like he was sweating bullets. "Crystal, Raven, clear as crystal."  
>"Good." She turned, picked up her tea and salad, and stormed back to her room. Beast Boy followed.<br>Starfire rounded on Cyborg. "Why did you have to upset friend Raven? Who knows how long it will take for her to come out of her room again?"  
>Robin was glaring at him as well. "You seriously pissed her off, Cyborg. Once she's calmed down, you should go apologise to her. And Beast Boy."<br>"I will, I will. But did you notice something?"  
>"What?"<br>"Well, you know how normally when she loses control like that, things start flying around or exploding?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"And when she's going through something difficult, it just gets worse?"  
>"Yes friend Cyborg? What destination are your thoughts proceeding to?"<br>"Well, as pissed as she was just now, take a look." He gestured to the room around him, where nothing had moved so much as an inch. 


	5. Visitors

Visitors Raven had begun to move around the tower again, mostly wearing her cloak, although sometimes she defiantely went without it. She'd managed to hide her change so far from anyone beyond the Tower. The Titans outside the main team knew that something was wrong with Raven by now, but they also knew that she wasn't taking calls and wasn't seeing anyone. For the most part, the Titans accepted this, although Beast Boy was always helping her to get gradually more comfortable with the new her.  
>Unfortunately, three young Titans cared too much about Raven to leave it at this, and were determined to help Raven feel better. To that end they made their way to Jump City, and then the Tower.<br>Cyborg was outside, tunning up the T-car. It was a beautiful day, so he decided to get some sun while he worked. Besides, he'd recently upgraded his systems with solar cells to recharge his core mid-mission, and he had to test their efficacy. Suddenly, a shadow fell over him. Without even thinking, he said, "Beast Boy, I need my light."  
>He heard a growl, and felt a heavy paw tap his shoulder. Turning angrily, he said, "BB, I told you-" He stopped, staring at the large teddy bear. "You're not BB."<br>"Excuse me, Mr. Cyborg?"  
>He looked down at the small voice. Melvin, Timmy, and Teether looked up at him. For a moment, the only sound was Teether sucking on his Binky. Then Cyborg broke into a broad grin.<br>"Hey, kids!" The few times they'd been at the tower visiting Raven before, they'd managed to charm the whole team...even Robin! "What brings you here?"  
>"Can Raven come out and play?" Melvin asked eagerly.<br>Starting to respond as he usually did to queeries about Raven, he decided to actually check with her this time. "Let me check." He popped open his comlink. "Cyborg calling Raven. Come in, Raven."  
>The response was immediate. "What?"<br>"YOu have visitors, and-"  
>"Tell them to go away. YOu know I'm not seeing anyone."<br>"But Ra-"  
>"NOW, Cyborg."<br>Cyborg was silent for a while, and sniffling could be heard. Glancing over, he saw that the kids were on the verge of tears. The sniffling was audible to the communicator.  
>"...Cyborg...it's the kids, isn't it?"<br>"I tried to tell you..."

"Raven?"  
>"...send them up...and stay out." She cut the communication.<br>As he turned to inform them, he saw they had already run inside. CHuckling to himself, he turned back to his car. While he would have loved to watch what passed between Raven and the kids, maybe even snap a photo or two, the memory of what happened last time he tried that was enough to keep him rooted to his spot.  
>In Raven's room, Beast Boy was watching her. "Are you sure you want to see them, Raven? YOu could have talked to them over the communicator..."<br>She looked up at him. "After all I've been through with them...how much I mean to them...I owe them better than that." She looked at him carefully. "You know that better than most, don't you?"  
>He sighed. "If you're sure about this...you want me to stay?"<br>She thought for a bit, then shook her head. "I need to do this alone. For their sake, and mine."  
>He nodded. "I understand. But if you need me," he tugged on his ear, "I'll be nearby."<br>"THank you, Gar." She smiled at him.  
>He smiled back. "Anytime, Rae. Anytime." He went to the door. "I'll just let them in on my way out, shall I?" At her nod, he walked through the door, motioning the kids into the room.<br>The three of them - well four, if you counted Bobby - stared at Raven for a while, and she looked at them with a guarded expression. She'd never let on to anyone how much her bond with these kids meant to her. If she'd lost it...  
>"FLUFFY!" TImmy shouted suddenly, leaping forward to glomp onto Raven's leg. "Raven's fluffy!" He laughed as he hugged her leg, stroking her fur.<br>"Stop it, TImmy," she complained laughing, "that tickles!"  
>Teether climbed up into her lap, not even seeming to notice that anything was different. She hugged him close.<br>Melvin looked up at her. She was old enough to understand ths, somewhat. "Raven, why are you a bunny?"  
>Raven sighed as she looked at Melvin. "It's...complicated."<br>"Is it...permanent?"  
>Raven winced at the question, then sighed. "It may be..." she felt her heart sink as she admitted this.<br>"Oh..." Melvin got very quiet, then in a whisper, she asked, "Are you still you?"  
>Raven gazed at Melvin for a long time as the full implications of the question hit her, trying to come up with an answer. Finally, she smiled. "Yes," she said as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "I am."<br>Melvin ran forward and hugged Raven. "That's all right, then," she said, as she knew everything was still right with the world.  
>Raven held her kids like that for some time, caring only that she had at last the answer to a very important question, and knowing they accepted her as she now was. It seemed things would work out after all.<br>Then Melvin spoke up again. "Raven? Why were you naked with Beast Boy?"  
>Raven had a huge sweatdrop on the back of her head. "Uhh..." <p>


	6. Cycle

6. Cycle

Raven woke instantly, full of energy. This had been happening for the past couple of days, but she didn't really think much of it. Bunnies hopped around a lot, so she figured she would just have more energy now. Hopping out of bed, she went to her mirror and started brushing her hair and fur. She found this most enjoyable these days, and actually started to hum an upbeat tune.

She paused for a moment, wondering what brought on this unusual cheerfulness to such an extent. She wasn't sure, but she thought it might have something to do with Beast Boy. He'd been in her room a lot more recently, and she noticed his scent lingered on the air. She didn't mind, though, as she found his scent - a unique mix of animal musks, sweat, and plants - to be quite pleasent. Today, though, it seemed...exciting.

She realized that Beast Boy would be coming in to check on her soon. Struck by a sudden spark of mischef, she went over next to the door and waited. She fidgeted a little when she heard nothing approaching. When she heard his approach, she went totally still. Then the door slid open. "Morning, Rav-OOMPH!"

As soon as he stepped through, she pounced him, tackling him to the floor. "Hi Beastie!" she said, and hugged him tight, breathing in his scent.

Once he caught his breath, he looked at her, smiling. "Wow Raven, someone's feeling affectionate today. What brought this on?"

Startled, she pulled back. "I...I don't know." Thinking about it, she shrugged. "But it feels like something I need right now." She leaned into him, smiling. "You smell good." She blushed. Why did she just say that?

Beast Boy glanced around, then took a few careful sniffs of the air. His eyes widened, and he went pale. Then he smiled at her. "I think I know something else you need."

"Really?" she asked excited. "What is it?"

"This way," he said, getting up and taking her by the arm.

He led her carefully through the tower. She was surprised to see they were the only ones up, but not too concerned. She clung to Beast Boy's arm, unaccountably happy just being with him.

Arriving at last, he pointed forward. "It's in there." Gleefully, she hopped in...and a glass door slammed down between them. Turning back, she looked at him, confused.

Suddenly, the sound of air filters was heard, as the air in the cell was purified. Suddenly, the unaccountable bliss left her, and she glared at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, you have exactly three seconds to tell what you think you're doing, or I'm going-"

"Into heat," he interrupted.

She stared at him, completely stunned. Finally, she found her voice. "Please tell me your just f***ing with me."

"Actually, the idea behind all this is not to do that," he said, gesturing to the cell.

She looked at him funny. "Was that a joke?"

He swallowed. "Maybe?"

She couldn't help it. She laughed. "Well, this is going to be fun. So, how often is this going to happen?"

"Probably whenever you ovulate," Beast Boy said, glad she wasn't upset anymore.

"And in this body, how often will that be, exactly?" She raied her eyebrow inquiringly.

"Umm..." he scratched at the back of his neck.

"Whatever," she said. "I guess we'll figure it out." She sat down and prepard to meditate. As she folded her legs, Beast Boy turned around, his face turning red. "What?"

He gulped. "Umm...Raven...your fur doesn't exactly cover...everything," he stammered out, pointing at her lap.

Glancing down, she saw what he meant. In her usual lotus position, the fur was spread, and...she quickly crossed her legs shut. "Great...now I need a new position to meditate in..."

"I'll...go get you some breakfast." Beast Boy started to leave.

"Beast Boy," she called. He stopped. "Don't...tell the others about this, will you? It's...kind of embarrasing."

"And how am I supposed to explain locking you up?" he said in exasperation.

"Think of something." She tried to find a position to meditate in that didn't leave her...exposed.

A while later, Starfire came down with her breakfast. "Good morning Raven. I am understanding that you wish to be locked up for the day?"

"What gave you that idea, Star?"

"Beast Boy. He said that you told him to put you in this cell, and wouldn't tell him why."

She had to give Beast Boy props. That actually sounded like something she might do. The saying 'do this' and not explaining, anyway. "Yeah, something like that."

Star slid the tray through to Raven. "Here is the breakfast he prepared for you. Also are some of your books, so you may read if you wish. He picked out a selection."

Looking down, she checked the titles. He'd made a good selection. She held one of them close to her, and breathed in his scent. Paper held scents so well. She sighed in contentment.

Starfire watched her, thinking. Then her eyes widened in understanding. "Friend Raven, would you like me to take care of these arrangements next time they are needed? Next month, perhaps?"

Raven looked up at Starfire, shocked. "What do you..." Seeing the look on Starfire's face, she sighed. "Just don't tell the boys, okay?"

"But of course, friend Raven. This is talk of the girls after all. But do tell, is this why friend Beast Boy had such a...hare-ried look, this morning?"

Raven stared at Starfire, and then they both burst out in a fit of giggles. 


	7. Celebrations

7. Celebrations

It was a few months after Raven went through her first heat. She discovered it only happened once every other month, and her new body dealt with the...other end of the cycle with relative ease. One quick evacuation and her body shifted back to its normal hormonal levels. It was an unusual plus to the whole situation, although she wasn't sure how to explain it to the others. Starfire didn't have that sort of biological cycle, and neither Cyborg or Robin seemed aware of that aspect of female biology. Beast Boy understood, what with becoming female animals at times, and having noticed the scent on previous times and giving her space on those days, but...somehow telling the boy she tried to jump during her heat that she no longer PMSed seemed awkward, especially since she liked him.

That last part was a new revelation. She had known for a while that BB held a special place in her heart, but...the idea that he might be someone..."special" had always been hard to swallow. Now, however...it seemed the most natural thing in the world to embrace. Now, though, she needed some way to tell him. Toward that end, she had decided to...participate in one of the tedious holiday celebrations. Glancing down at the outfit she had made for herself, she shuddered.

*A few years ago, if someone had suggested I'd wear something like this, I don't know if I'd ever have stopped laughing,* she thought as she got up and picked up her basket.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and the others were approaching Raven's room. Beast Boy and Cyborg began a rather heated arguement.

"Come on, BB. GO wake up our Easter Bunny!"

"Shut up, Cyborg! Did you forget how good her hearing is now? DO you have any idea how offensive talking about her like that is?"

"COme on, BB, you know I'm just joking-"

"Joke or not, it's not funny! You know she's still sensitive about what happened to her, and-"

Raven's door slid open. Everyone's jaw dropped.

She stood there, leaning up against the door frame seductively, her back arched. Her outfit, from teh deep-V sparkling red top to the fishnets and high heels...her ears and cotton tail completed the Playboy Bunny appearance. She leaned out towards the others, a basket in her other arm, her hand braced on her hip.

"Well, boys...it looks like the Easter Bunny's running late this year. YOu're all up, and-" she glances into the basket "-I haven't even started to hide your eggs!" In the basket were twenty eggs, five each in red, yellow, green, and blue. "Well, I guess I can take a shortcut." The eggs were surrounded by her magic and floated around the titans - red around Robin, yellow around Star, green around Beast Boy, and blue around Cyborg. Then they all vanished. "YOur eggs have been hidden in the areas of the Tower you each frequent the most. I will be waiting in the common room, to give a special prize to the first to find all of theirs. None are in their, so don't let me catch you in there without all of them. Naughty hunters-" she looked at them all with smoldering eyes "-get punished." She warped to the common room.

*I can't believe I got through that without blushing,* Raven thought once she was there, suddenly feeling exposed without her cloak.

Starfire was first to snap out of the daze everyone was in. She squeeled, and flew to her room. Deciding this was a good idea, the others headed to their rooms, trying not to think about the way Raven had acted.

Star found one egg under her bed and one in Silky's bed. The third was in her closet. She found no more in her room, so she sought elsewhere.

Cyborg found two in his room, one under his recharge station and one behind his computer. He then headed for the ops center.

Robin found one in his closet and one in his bathroom. He then headed for the gym.

Beast Boy found four lined up right on his desk. "Wait a minute..." he looked at them before picking them up. "Okay...mostly I spend my time in the common room playing video games...but none are in there..." Eyes going wide, he ran into Raven's room. His last egg sat on her pillow. Grabbing it, he ran for the common room.

Raven lay sprawled out on the back of the couch when he ran in. His breath caught as he entered. She looked absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful. His eyes traced her every visible curve, his face going red as his thoughts followed...rather obvious courses. Raven turned, and smiled slowly at him. "Well...looks like you win the special prize, BB."

Getting his breath, he walked towards her. "It wasn't that hard. You rigged my victory, didn't you?"

She smiled as she sat up. "This year. I only wanted you to win this year's prize."

He stared at her. "This year? YOu're gonna do this again?" Then the rest of what she said sank in. "Only me?"

"That's right, BB." Walking up to him, she gently cupped his face and kissed him. He melted in her arms. "For winning this year...you get to take me out on a date."

He stared at her. "D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-date?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Are you saying...you...you want to..."

"Maybe I should have said this last month...but I was in heat then, and you might not have believed me, but...I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours."

"Raven..." He stared into her eyes, and she kissed him again.

The others made it to the common room together, to find Raven sitting on the couch with Beast Boy laying down, his head in her lap. "Raven...what brought all this on?" he was asking her.

Smiling shyly, she shrugged her shoulders. "I needed a way to tell you...and decided to embrace the spirit of the holiday. After all...what better than a time of rebirth to restart your life?" She gently stroked his hair. 


	8. First Date

8. First Date

Raven was feeling a little panicked just now. It was one thing to be together with Beast Boy...to be boyfriend/girlfriend. That was wonderful. It was even getting easier to accept this new form she was stuck with, since despite the drawbacks, it had quite a few advantages. However...Beast Boy had said he was going to take her on their first date tonight. A movie, dinner...and dancing.

SHe didn't know what to do. She desperately wanted to date Beast Boy, have a normal life with him (or as normal as it got for superheroes), but she wasn't ready to have the whole world staring at her for being a bunny freak. Or worse...end up in some tabloid with her reputation trashed. To top it off, her magic aura now interfered with certain technologies, so Cyborg's holo-rings wouldn't work for her. And she couldn't exactly cloak herself in shadow on a date, like she had for missions, now could she?

She'd been panicking the entire day, since he'd said today would be their first date, and he was working hard to make it perfect. Finally, one hour before he said he was going to pick her up, she steeled herself. She was going to do this, consequences be hanged. Having made her decision, she started getting ready.

Five minutes before he was going to get her, she was ready. She had cleaned herself up completely and was dressed, but she had her cloak on. She had decided that would be a good compromise. There was a knock at her door, and she opened it. Beast boy stood there, in a white button down shirt, dress black slacks, and a black blazer. He smiled at her, and offered her his arm. She took it smiling, as she stepped out of her room. Then he surprised her, reaching up to unfasten her cloak. "YOu won't need that tonight," he said, then he could say no more as it fell off of her and he saw her outfit.

Her hair had been combed back to hang straight down her back, except for some in front that hung half-over her right eye, and it seemed to shimmer in the night air. Her dress was an exact copy of that worn by Jessica Rabbit in her movie debut, save that it was a purple so dark as to be almost black, and the sparkles looked like stars against the night sky. She wore high heels in the same color that fit her feet perfectly, giving her altered foot shape good support. It wasn't surprising Beast Boy couldn't get a word out.

She smiled shyly. "You...said I should dress up. I...is this too much?"

Managing to close his outh, he smiled. "YOu're perfect," he said, as he slowly guided her towards...the common room?

"Aren't we going out?" she asked. "I mean, to the movie and all?" She was nervous about going out without her cloak, but...

He chuckled as he led her into the common room. It had been transformed. The lights were low, the couch had been moved and replaced with movie chairs. He'd transformed the common room into their own private movie theater! She stared at him, shocked. He smiled. "I wanted everything perfect." Leading her to one seat, he helped her sit down, then sat next to her. Clapping his hands, the lights dimmed down low, and her favorite movie started on the big screen.

After the movie was over, he stood up as the lights came back up, and offered his arm. "Milady, shall we go to dinner?"

She smiled, and took his arm. He led her to the elevator...and pushed up?

They came out on the roof, where near the edge, overlooking the ocean, was a table and two chairs, two covered platters, and a bottle of sparkling cider. She looked at him in shock, and followed him to the table. Helping her into her seat, he lifted the covers, and she saw the food.

The covered dishes had actually been one of Cyborg's new inventions, a stasis dish to keep hot food hot while maintaning taste. In the dish was a vegetarian dish she'd grown fond of recently: Pasta Primavera, with mushrooms, eggplant, and peppers. Sitting across from her, he smiled. "Dig in," he said, as he poured her drink.

The food was delicious, and she recognized the taste of several of the plants from his vegetable garden. He'd put it in after she changed, saying home grown always tasted better. She had no idea he could cook without tofu, and without thinking, said so. Embarrassed at her statement, she blushed, but he just laughed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Rae." He enjoyed his meal as well.

Once they finished their meal, Beast boy, covered the dishes, and they flew off to the kitchen. Reaching down behind the table, he pulled out a stereo CD player. She looked at him. "YOu never intended to leave the tower, did you?"

He smiled. "As much as I want us to go everywhere and do everything...I know you're not ready to go public with what's happened to you. I'll do whatever it takes to find a way for us to have happiness...for me to make YOU happy." He put in a CD - which read "Date Music Mix" - and held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

Smiling, she took his hand, and let him pull her into a slow waltz. The music started. She immediately recognized the song.

-Beauty queen of only eighteen She had some trouble with herself...-

It was 'She will be loved'. Listening as the lyrics continued, she couldn't help but think of herself and Beast Boy. By the end of the song - the end of the dance, she knew...this had to be their song.

As the music faded, she leaned up against Beast Boy...HER BOYFRIEND...and sighed contentedly. "Thank you, Beast Boy. This was...perfect."

She could feel his smile. "I could do no less for you, love."

Holding her gently, they slowly danced together.

Late that night, back in her room, Raven changed out of he dress and put it away for another night. She stared down at something on her desk. It was a picture Beast Boy had insisted on taking, a memento of their first date. The two of them stood there, side by side, all dressed up with no place to go, smiling for the camera, arm in arm. He had a copy, too, for his scrapbook. Sighing in contentment, she crawled into bed, and dreamed of what may come. 


	9. Letting Everyone Know

9. Letting Everyone Know

It had been over a year since Raven had changed forever. Slowly but surely, she had gotten used to it. While it had its share of hurdles, she had control of it now. She no longer lost total control of herself when she went into heat, and so didn't need to be locked up. Her control of her powers - and her emotions - had never been better. And to top it all off, Beast Boy was her boyfriend, and they were as happy as could be. He was kind, considerate, passionate...sometimes she felt like Starfire, when she started thinking about him. Starfire used to get on her nerves, whenever she would wax eloquent about Robin. But she could hardly blame her, now, when she did the same thing whenever she thought about Beast Boy.

"Is this what it means to be in love?" she asked Starfire, not for the first time in their new girl talks...which she actually enjoyed now, as long as Star didn't try to style her fur.

"Yes, friend Raven. This is love. I am so glad you have found such happiness." She smiled at her friend. "Perhaps it was not such a bad thing, the changes you have gone through, if they have brought you such happiness."

"...you're right. I don't think I'd have ever seen this other side of Beast Boy if this hadn't happened...and then we might never have gotten together. I guess it was a good thing, after all."

Starfire hesitated, then plunged in. "Boyfriend Robin wanted me to ask you...if you thought it was time yet to let the other Titans know about your change. All our friends are most concerned that you haven't appeared before any of them in over a year."

Raven looked at Starfire, shocked. She knew she shouldn't be. She knew this would come eventually, but...she thought she'd have more time. If...if the other Titans rejected the new her...

She swallowed, then nodded. "Alright. Tell Robin to invite all the Titans to some event or something at the Tower. I'll...let them see the change."

"Friend Raven, are you certain?"

"No...but if I don't do it now, I never will."

"Very well, my friend." Starfire gave her a gentle hug. "I hope it goes well."

It was the Fourth of July. While not all of the Titans celebrated the American holiday, they all loved the parties Cyborg and Beast Boy threw for it. All the Titans were there.

Raven was nervous. The outfit she'd picked was a variation of her old one, though the leotard she wore instead of her unitard left her shoulders bare. She still wore her cloak over it, but she left the hood down. She knew the first thing people would notice, the easiest way to start this discussion, would be her ears. Waiting outside the common room where everyone was gathered, she listened and waited for a lull in the conversation. When it happened and - for a brief moment - everyone fell silent, she steeled herself and opened the door.

Everyone turned to look. They knew who all was there, meaning it had to be Raven who opened the door, and everyone had been worried about her. At first smiles were directed her way as people saw her. Then the smiles fell and people stared.

Kid Flash was the first to recover. Zipping over to her, he smirked. "Not that I'm complaining about the notion of themed costume parties, but Easter was a few months ago." She smacked him in the back of the head, and everyone laughed. Grinning, he zipped back around to his usual activities...flirting with anything in a skirt.

"Careful, KF," Raven called out to him. "I heard Wildebeast wears kilts now, don't make a mistake." Kid Flash looked shocked and appaled, and after a brief moment of stares, everyone cracked up.

The rest of the evening went pretty well. Raven's more open attitude smoothed over the difference in her physical appearance, and when they saw she was okay with joking about the change, everyone was okay with looking past it...until Speedy came up to her.

"So, Raven," he said, his smile a little oily, "tell me, is it true what they say about bunnies?"

She looked at him, shocked and appaled. But then it got worse. She suddenly caught everyone's thoughts. Several people hearing the joke were appaled that he'd ask it...but were curious about the answer. Several others had been drawn to her new look...and wanted to stroke her fur. The wash of emotion - lustful emotion - coming off the boys was more than she could handle...and she could feel heat rising in her body. Realizing what was going on, she did the only thing she could do. She fled through a portal to the roof.

She did not see Beast Boy come up to Speedy and deck him, then storm out of the party. Beast Boy knew where Raven would be. He went to the roof. 


	10. Chasing Cars

10. Chasing Cars

Beast Boy came up onto the roof, seeing Raven standing there, looking out at the bay. SMiling to himself, he walked up to her. "YOu okay?"

"How can you ask that?" she said, her voice breaking. He realized she'd been crying. Without thinking, he enfolded her in his arms.

"Raven, don't take Speedy seriously, he's just an idiot, and-" he stopped when she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"It's...not just him. He was outspoken, but...he wasn't the only one thinking those things. And..." she couldn't say what was on her mind.

He smiled at her. "Forget them. We don't need 'em."

She looked up at him, confused. "We?"

He nodded, then began to sing.

"We'll do it all Everything On our own"

Nearby, the music system he'd set up for their first date boots up, picking up the song.

"We don't need Anything Or anyone"

He sat down on the roof, helping her down.

"If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me And just forget the world?"

Looking at him, she knew what she really wanted, but didn't know how to say it. As the song picked up again, the lyrics spoke to her, and through her, as she sang.

"I don't quite know How to say How I feel"

Smiling at her, he picked up the song as her voice faltered.

"Those three words Are said too much They're not enough"

He wrapped his arm around her and sang.

"If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me And just forget the world"

She picked up the next lyrics.

"Forget what we're told Before we get too old Show me a garden That's bursting into life"

She let herself sink into his arms, feeling safe as he serenaded her.

"Let's waste time Chasing cars Around our heads"

She looked up at him, and spilled her heart.

"I need your grace To remind me TO find my own"

They lay back on the roof, looking up at the stars and the fireworks for the FOurth of July. Raven sang.

"If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me And just forget the world?"

Beast Boy smiled at her, and sang back.

"Forget what we're told Before we get too old Show me a garden That's bursting into life."

"All that I am," Raven sang.

"All that I ever was," Beast Boy sang.

"Is here in your perfect eyes They're all I can see," they sang together, before leaning in for a kiss.

Raven picked up the lyric.

"I don't know where Confused about how as well"

Beast Boy sang back.

"Just know that these things Will never change for us at all"

Raven couldn't take it any more. Rolling over, she straddled Beast Boy and began to kiss him passionately. Realizing something, he held her back. "Rae..."

She looked into his eyes, her heart in her voice. "I know Beast Boy. But this is who and what I am now, and I don't want to change it."

-If I lay here If I just lay here-

"But...if we do this...there's no going back..."

"I don't want to go back. Please, Gar..."

-Would you lie with me And just forget the world?-

He could deny her no longer, and gave in to their shared desires. The fireworks above were nothing compared to that which was in their hearts, as they forgot the world. 


	11. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

Epilogue: Happily Ever After

One year later...

Beast Boy sat in his chair, staring down at the bundles in his arms, a bemused smile on his face. He still couldn't believe just how much his life had changed. Thinking back, he knew the moment when everything changed: that night a year ago. But it didn't truely sink in until two months later.

Flashback...

Raven lay on the med table in the Tower, and Cyborg was checking the results of her physical. Beast Boy held her hand gently. CYborg turned back, a bemused expression on his face.

"Raven, I've got a few bits of news, some good, some bad, some...I don't know."

"Well, let me have it Cyborg."

"Raven, you're pregnant."

Raven looked at him for a while. "And?"

He looked shocked. "You knew?"

"Why do you think I scheduled this physical. I'm two months along, right?"

"I...guess. Here's the good news then. If my projections are right, you've only got another four months to go."

"How does that work?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'd guess your altered physiology might have something to do with it."

"I suppose." She smiled. "Yet another good thing the change has for me. What's the bad news?"

"You're not having a baby: you're having a litter. I count four heart beats."

Raven stared at Cyborg, then turned towards Beast Boy, her eyes red. "BB, I'm going to kill you!"

End Flashback...

Standing up, Beast Boy carried the two little boys in his arms towards the crib. While he and Raven weren't married yet, every instinct they both had had them acting it: same room, same bed, and overprotective over the two boys and two girls they had together.

All four babies had green fur and purple hair. The two girls, Emerald - called Emmy - and Diopside - called Dio - were in Raven's arms, and were so completely identical it was impossible to tell them apart, each with their mother's purple eyes. The smallest boy, Tourmaline - called Tor - had his father's green eyes. Then there was Topaz.

Topaz was the first out, and was definately the alpha of the four. He kept an eye on his siblings, made sure they spoke up when they needed something, and kept them in line. HE had his father's green eyes, but there were purple flecks in them that glittered like stars with the strength of his emotions.

Carrying the two boys over to where Raven stood with the girls, Beast Boy heard his lifemate begin to sing.

"La la lu, la la lu Oh, my little starsweepers I'll sweep the stardust for you"

She lay the two girls down gently in the center of the crib. As she continued to sing, Beast Boy stepped up with the boys.

"La la lu, La la lu Little soft fluffy sleepers Here comes a pink cloud for you"

Beast Boy lay them down, one on either side of their sisters, their preferred sleeping positions. They all curled up, four little green bunnies with purple hair, eyes closed. Beast Boy rocked the crib gently as Raven continued to sing.

"La la lu, la la lu Little wandering angels Fold up your wings, close your eyes"

Soft breathing came from all four, sounding just like a purr.

"La la lu, la la lu And may love be your keeper La la lu, La la lu, La la lu"

Beast Boy looked down at the sleeping angels, and smiled. "There now, little star sweepers. Dream on."

He and Raven stood watching the center of their new lives, wrapped in each others arms.

The End 


End file.
